The Seventh Art
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Fenhong Se's side of the story, More Than a Comrade. Po and Tigress' daughter from the future tells how she learned time magic and why she chose to come to the past and help her parents fight the Dark Lady. Lighter and goofier, but still with an important plot. Part 3 in the Necromancers of China Saga.
1. Chapter 1

"So, dear, how did you get here?" Tigress asked her daughter.

The panda/tiger hybrid jumped up and stood on the coffee table. "Alright! Listen and be amazed as I tell you the story of how I, Fenhong Se, the master of time itself became one of the most awesome heroes ever!" The sixteen year old time-traveler waved her arms around dramatically as she spoke. "Seven months into the future, a truly amazing, historical event will take place! A child is born! A child who would change the world for all to remember. That child's name is... What is it again? Oh, yeah, it's me! Fenhong Se will be born!" She dramatically stretched one arm high into the air. "And with kung fu knowledge learned from her mother, father, and all their friends, she will become a hero loved by all!"

Tigress leaned in to whisper in Po's ear. "She is definitely your daughter."

Po chuckled. "Uh, sweety, maybe from now on you should just tell the story from your perspective, we'll understand you really mean 'will' when you say 'did'."

Fenhong Se drew out a long sigh. "Ohhhhhh, fine!"

**~Fenhong Se~**

Okay, I actually went into the past to witness my own birth, so I know exactly how it happened. It was a sunny morning, everyone was in the courtyard of the training hall, practicing with weapons. Everyone except for mom and dad. Mom was training with her fire magic while dad protected himself from her blasts. Mom wore a green dress with floral patterns rather than her usual kung fu gear. Her stomach was swollen from being three months pregnant. The newly weds were happy with their new life together. They still came to the palace every day to train, but had a new house built close to the regular living quarters so they could be alone together.

After a good four hours worth of training, grandpa called everyone to rest. "That's enough for one morning. Good work, everyone." Mom, dad, and the rest of the five lined up side-by-side in front of him. "Feel free to eat lunch and wander the village. We'll meet for magic training at four."

Everyone bowed in respect. "Yes, master."

"Except, you two." He pointed my parents. "Tigress, you should get some rest. You're due any day now."

Mom bowed again. "Thank you, mas... father."

Grandpa smiled. "Po, you should tend to your wife. She's going to need constant support from you."

"Sweet! I mean, thank you, master." Dad bowed, then left with mom to grandpa Ping's noodle shop.

Since dad had almost fully dedicated his life to kung fu now, grandpa Ping had since taken in an apprentice who would inherit the noodle shop from him, a young sheep named Tau. Tau learned quickly and was a kind and respectful boy. Before you get any ideas, no he doesn't have an agenda. He truly enjoys working at the shop. So mom and dad walked in and were greeted by grandpa Ping. "Po, Tigress, welcome back! What can we get for you?"

"Hey, dad. Five bowls of noodles for for me, and Tigress?"

"Five bowls of noodles. Five bowls of soup, one Dragon Warrior dumpling, and a side order of soy sauce," mom said quickly. She'd been ordering this for the past month now, so it was no surprise to the others at this point.

"Of course! Tau, the usual!" As custom, grandpa Ping only charged mom and dad half price.

"You got it, Mr. Ping!" Tau said happily.

Mom and dad took their seats at a table. "Can you believe it's already been over half a year since that whole necromancer incident?" mom asked.

"What I can't believe is that it's been over half a year since I said I love you." Dad gave mom a gentle kiss. "Do you think we would have gotten together if that incident didn't happen?"

"What's important is that it did happen, Po."

"Scuse me! Pardon me! One side! Coming through!" Tau had actually come up to my parents' table with a tray that had _all the food_ stacked on it. "Here you go!" Tau set the table almost perfectly, just stumbling a little because he hadn't fully mastered it yet. "I hope you both enjoy!"

"Thanks, Tau," said dad. He tipped his server with a gold piece.

"Thanks, Po!" said the ten year old sheep.

Now, in a surprising reversal, dad politely ate his food with chop stick, while mom tossed the sticks aside and picked up her bowls with her hands, scarfing down her food and slurping like crazy. "Hungry, aren't we?" dad joked, not getting a response from mom.

Even though mom had more than twice as much food as dad, she actually finished just slightly before him. "That was so good," she said.

Dad chuckled. "Alright, let's get back to the house."

They got up and started walking out, only for mom to stop in her tracks. "Wait... I'm feeling a serious case a deja vu."

Dad looked down. "Uhh, Tigress? You're wetting yourself..."

Mom glanced down to see water all over the floor at her feet and dripping down her legs. "Uh oh!"

"Maybe we should get a mop? What happened? !"

Mom gave dad an angry glare. "You idiot. It's not pee!"

"Oh." Dad just stood there confused for about two seconds before it snapped. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Dad rushed back to the counter to talk to grandpa Ping. "Dad, we have a problem!"

"What is it, Po?"

"Tigress just wet herself! It isn't pee!"

"What?"

"The baby's coming!" mom shouted.

"Oh, we have to do something! Po, take Tigress upstairs into your old room and lay her down on the bed. Tau, close up the shop and put everything away. I'll get the customers out of here. Po! Why are you still standing there? Take Tigress upstairs now!" Tau shut the counter window and started putting the pots away. Grandpa Ping ran out to the dining area and started shooing the customers away. "Go! Get out of here! We're closed! My grand daughter is being born as we speak! Come back later! Come on! Go! Get! Scram!"

Dad helped mom walk up the stairs as she breathed heavily, holding her hand and her side. "Hold on, honey." They reached the room and dad helped mom lay down. Since dad had moved out and grandpa Ping gave the room to Tau, it was similar in that there were kung fu posters every where, but they were all of dad and mom, the heroes who saved the entire world. "Come on, Tigress. Breathe. Breathe."

Tau and grandpa Ping eventually came upstairs and helped mom through the process. Luckily because of mom's hardcore training, there wasn't much pain for her. She just needed to push hard. "You're doing great. Come on! One more push!" Mom screamed with effort, pushing as hard as she could...

And that was it. The sound of a newborn crying silenced every one. Grandpa Ping held me in his arms, not even needing to check to know I was a girl. He cleaned me off as I continued to cry. He wrapped me in a blanket and handed me to my mom. "Congratulations to both of you."

Mom panted to catch her breath as she held me. "There there. Don't cry. Mamma's here. Mamma's here." The sound of my mom's voice calmed me down. She rocked me back and forth, almost instantly making me fall asleep. "Well, Juexin?"

Dad was leaning over, smiling the whole time. "I think we know, Hóngsè."

Mom's smile widened as she looked at me. "It's good to see you again for the first time, Fenhong Se."

**~End Narration**

"Aww, that is so sweet," said Viper.

Tigress was smiling with tears in her eyes. "Just beautiful."

Po was smiling too. With a soft tone, he asked, "Just one thing. Why did Tigress have deja vu?"

Everyone in the room flashed a "Are you serious?" look.

"What? I'm asking."

"Po, really?" said Tigress. "Think about it."

Po sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Oh! Duh! Silly me!"

"Way to kill the mood, dad," said Fenhong Se, who was still standing on the table. "Now let's fast forward to when I was a young cub."

* * *

**Before you correct us, tiger pregnancies do last for three months.**


	2. What Day is It?

**~Fenhong Se~**

One day, I was practicing my kung fu skills in the training room. I was five years old, and had been training for about six months. I tried out at the dummy dad once had trouble with.

**~Po~**

Did you have to remind me?

**~Fenhong Se~**

I landed a few blows on the doll, punching and kicking it with mixed combos. Dad stood there watching me, but mom wasn't there at the moment. "How is she doing?" grandpa asked.

"She's a natural," said my dad. "She hasn't perfected anything yet, but having seven teachers is really productive for her."

It was true, I had borrowed a move from each master's fighting style so I could see which one I liked the most, but so far couldn't find one that actually worked for me. "I'm doing awesome, grandpa!"

"Good," said grandpa. "Po, I had Crane scout the area. Temutai and his men are coming."

Dad sighed. "Oh, come on. Can't that guy give up?"

"Po, you don't understand. It's that day."

"Day?"

"You know, _that_ day."

"What day?"

"_THAT_ day!"

"Ohhhh! _That_ day! Wait, what day are we talking about? The day Monkey gets that itch checked or _that_ day?"

"**_THAT _DAY!**" grandpa yelled furiously.

"Okay! Okay! I just wanted to make sure we're talking about the same day."

At that moment, the doors slammed open. Temutai stood there with his guards. "DRAGON WARRIORRRRRR! I have come to defeat you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You do this every two weeks. Can we just get this over with?" dad said in a bored tone.

Temutai charged at my dad. Dad held him off while grandpa fought the grunts. One water buffalo managed to get past him and charged right at me with his sword. I ducked down in fear, waiting for the strike. I wished deep down inside that I could escape this mess.

The blow never came. I looked up in confusion. Everyone seemed be frozen where they stood. The water buffalo who has charging had his sword just a few inches from my face, so I jumped back. I saw that mom was there, frozen in mid pounce as she was about to tackle him. Every thing around me seemed to have a faint blue tint to it. I was scared and confused, wondering how it happened. More importantly, I wondered how I reverse it. "What's going on?" I turned around, and screamed in fear at what I saw.

A man was standing in front of me. He was a white tiger who stood about 5'11", with a slim but strong build. He was the definition of elegance, with white pants that had laces below the knees on the front of each leg, they opened right at the top of his feet so they wouldn't rumple up in the front and the back hovered just an inch above the ground. More up, he wore an extremely complex, highly detailed, tailor-made white coat that had many studs on the edges, a collar that went sraight up, a spiked lapel that flared out on his chest, and under that was a white shirt that opened at the bottom to show his black and white belt buckle, his shirt collar also went straight up. Tucked into his coat was a black-and-white-striped ascot. Black leather gloves with grey-striped sleaves vanished under his coat sleaves. In his left hand he held a pocket watch chained to the front of his coat, the face of the watch had thirteen hours on it. In his right hand was a gigantic pocket watch that had what could only be described as wings on the edges, it was connected to a ring on his coat with a very large chain and also had thirteen hours on it, there was an empty slot above each hour. The white tiger had a monocle over his right eye. His eyes were a light blue. "So, another Time artist has risen," he said.

I was scared and confused, I looked for a way out of there. "What's going on? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Don't be frightened." He had a faint smile. "You're perfectly alright. My name is Aeon, and I am the guardian of time."

"I... I'm Fenhong Se."

"Pleasure. To answer your other questions, I am here because of your powers. You froze time because you wanted to escape that buffalo's attack."

"Froze... time?"

"Surely you know of the Arts of Magic? Well time is extremely rare and very few Time artists ever actually discover their art. It's my duty to visit the rare individuals who do so I can properly train them?"

"You're going to train me?"

"Under different circumstances I'd would, Fenhong Se, but I'm afraid I can't. You're far too young and a power such as yours is too dangerous to be in the hands of a child your age."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have no choice but to send you back and erase your memories of what happened here as well as the recent use of your time powers. On your sixteenth birthday, I will visit you again and explain everything to you, and you will remember this encounter. Until then, farewell."

"Wait, so what's going on?"

Aeon tucked his small pocket watch into his pocket, then gripped his larger clock with both hands. The hour hand shifted to the XIII and the minute hand shifted to in between the VI and the VII. (remember there are thirteen hours, so this makes them straight) Both clock hands suddenly extended, exiting the frame of the clock and growing very large, turning the clock into a weapon. Aeon stabbed the blade of the minute hand into the floor. The clock-sword glowed a golden color and the hour blade began wildly spinning backwards. Every thing around me began to fade and blur, and I slowly forgot where I was as I fainted.

The next thing I knew, I was back where I stood before I stopped time. I completely forgot about my encounter with Aeon. Again, dad was fighting Temutai. A water buffalo was charging at me. I again ducked down in fear, waiting for the strike.

But just before the strike came, mom jumped on him, saving me. She angrily roared at him, holding him by his neck as she pinned on the ground. "Don't you dare hurt my child!" She picked him up and spun him around, tossing him and sending him straight into Temutai.

Temutai and the grunt were both thrown out of the room. "I'll be back!" Temutai shouted as he fell down the stairs. The other water buffaloes dropped their weapons and retreated.

Mom and dad both rushed at me. "Are you okay, dear?" mom asked.

"Did they hurt you?" dad asked.

"I'm... I'm fine. Thanks. Mom, where did you come from?" I asked.

Mom stuttered her next words. She obviously knew this would happen since I'm telling you now in the past. "Um, uh. I. Let's chalk to up to motherly instinct. Baby, do you remember any thing just before I stopped that man? Maybe something fuzzy?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Let's get you something to eat." Mom picked me up and held me against her chest. "Po. It's started."

"I know."

I turned around in mom's arms. "What started, dad?"

Dad quickly gave a big smile. "Nothing! Don't you worry about it!"

**~End Narration~**

Tigress turned towards Po. "Okay, Po. Now that we know about this, we need to remember when that day comes."

"Wait, what day?" Po asked.

"Don't even start!" Tigress yelled.

* * *

**We do not own Aeon. He is a character from Castlevania Judgment. However, we did come up with his white tiger form. If you want to see what the real Aeon looks like, then look him up on the Castlevania wiki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Fenhong Se~**

I remember dad telling me a story. I was ten years old and had finished a whole day's worth of training. I just finished taking a bath and got dressed when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Fenhong Se?" It was mom. "Are you all done?"

"Yeah, mom. You can come in," I told her.

Mom slid the door open. She was wearing a blue Chang'ao that looked really pretty on her. Her blue lipstick was a nice touch. She had a lovely smile. "Your father and I are almost ready. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yep! I'll be fine."

"Good." Mom came closer and dropped to one knee. She kissed me on my cheek. "I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too, mom. You look pretty!"

"Thank you! You look lovely too." Mom stood back up and held my hand. "Come." Ten years of parenthood definitely changed mom. She still has a temper and trains every day, but she's softened up a lot and learned be a lot more trustful. We walked out the door and down the hall together. She opened the door to my room and guided me to my bed. "Is there any thing you need, dear?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks, mom."

That's when dad came in. "Hey, hey! Are we ready for one of the best nights ever in the history of night? !" Dad, on the other hand, certainly hasn't changed a bit. He's still the fun-loving fan-boy you all know. He's still an awesome dad though. He was dressed in a red daopao, although he predictibly wore the hat in a jaunty angle.

"I'm ready, Po. I was just tucking Fenhong Se into bed." Mom helped me sit down on the slightly-too-tall bed.

"Sweet!" Dad came up to my bed. "You'll be safe, right?"

"You know it, dad!"

"Good. Why don't I tell you a story before we go?"

"Oooh! Can you tell me the story about how you became the Dragon Warrior?" I had heard a lot of stories about kung fu heroes, and even some of dad's adventures, but the one story I always wanted to hear was how it all began. "What kind of awesome butt-kicking did you have to do?"

Dad chuckled. "Well, it's actually funny you asked it that way." He sat down on the bed with me. "You see, thirteen years ago, I was just a panda working at my dad's noodle shop. One day, the village found out that Master Oogway was finally about to choose the Dragon Warrior after a thousand years. But Oogway intended to choose one of the Furious Five. And... uhhh..."

"And your father blew himself up and landed in front of Oogway," mom finished.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah... hehe. Oogway kinda picked me by mistake," dad said embaressed. "Your mom was going to be the Dragon Warrior."

I couldn't believe what I heard. "You mean... it was just an accident?"

"No no no! There are no accidents!" dad said quickly.

"So, after he picked you, you ended up being naturally skilled at kung fu?" I asked.

"Uhhh... no. I was downright terrible. Everyone laughed, Tigress hated me, Shifu tried to kick me out."

"I didn't hate your father. I was just angry at him."

"You mean, you were a fool?" I asked. I was ready to cry.

"Well, at first I was. But then Shifu saw something in me. He saw that I refused to quit. So he gave me another chance. Eventually, it all paid off. I defeated the once-thought unstoppable Tai Lung all alone! Then everyone saw that I really was the Dragon Warrior, and I became loved by the entire valley!"

I was happy again. "Really? Even by mom?"

Mom and dad both looked at each other and smiled. "Eventually, yeah. Even by mom."

"Wow, that is so cool! And then what?"

Mom laughed. "And then the little pan-ger cub went to sleep." She used one paw to make me lay down while dad pulled the blanket over me.

"Awww," I complained.

Mom kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, my cub. We'll be back in the morning."

"If you need anything, remember that grandpa and the rest of the Furious Five are right behind the house," said dad. He kissed me on the other cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad. I love you."

"We love you too," they said together. They stepped out my room, closed the door, and left on their date.

I yawned closed my eyes as I hugged my pillow. I remember dreaming about myself marching through a valley all by myself, taking out any bad guys I saw. Everyone cheered my name as the Dragon Warrior while I, a ten year old cub, rejoiced in the glory...


	4. Chapter 4

So, everything went great for the next few years. Dad's name was known throughout all of China as the man who saved the world, just as mom was known as the woman who saved the world. I was known simply as their daughter... Anyway, I got better at kung fu through the years, and maybe about half as physically strong as mom is today, and maybe one eighth as strong as she is in my time. I still wasn't able to find my own style, so I just trained in the basic moves. My sixteenth birthday came, and that's when my life changed forever.

I was in our living room, eating dad's famous dumplings. Dad was in the middle of cooking up some noodles. "Hope you're hungry, birthday girl! These are some of the best noodles you'll ever try. I added my own secret ingredient."

"Let me guess, dad. Salt?" I gave him a smug smile.

Dad sheepishly looked over his shoulder. "Just finish your dumplings."

I laughed and enjoyed my breakfast. "I figured your secret! I figured your secret!" I said tauntingly.

"Give your father a break, it's not like he left the salt ou for everyone to see. Oh, wait." Mom came in through the front door, wearing her regular training gear. She grabbed a bowl of dumplings and sat down next to me. "Are you ready for your big day? We have something special planned for you."

"You bet, mom! I can't imagine what kind of awesome things we'll see today!"

"Good, dear. I just spoke with the others. They'll be waiting for us."

"Great!" I said.

After we finished our food, we put the dishes in the sink to soak. Dad grabbed a bag of extra food and mom grabbed the Predator's Lance. "Why are you taking that?" dad asked.

"It makes for a good hiking staff." I started walking towards the door when mom spoke up. "Fenhong Se, wait." I stopped and turned around, confused. Mom walked over me until we were within a breath of each other. I was just a few inches shorter than her. She had a proud smile on her face. "Just look at how much you've grown. You're almost a woman now, and it just reminds me that I know your father and I did something right as parents. Happy birthday, Fenhong Se."

I blushed. "Thanks, mom."

"Thank _you_, dear," said dad. "Every day I'm with you reminds me of how far I've come from that noodle shop. You're my greatest achievement ever. Even greater than saving the world. I love you." Dad gave me a big hug, and I was just barely able to hug him back in his tight grip.

"I love you too, dad," I said trying to get some air.

Mom joined in the hug, barely able to reach me through dad's arms. "Let's go."

We left the house, seeing the palace living quarters just a few feet away.

**~End Narration~**

"Dear, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're getting foot prints on the coffer table," said the old lady rabbit.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Fenhong Se stepped down from the table.

"Here, you can have this chair," said Jasmine. She got down from the tall chair she was sitting on and sat in a regular chair next to Po.

"Thanks." Fenhong Se took the new chair, but of course just stood on it rather than sitting down. She turned it around and stood with one foot on the cushion and one on the head rest. "So, where were we? Okay. So we met up with the others. We all went for a hike to the Pool of Sacred Tears. We spent the whole day up there, enjoying the view, having a picnic, playing a few games, and just having fun in general. The sun was beginning to set when we finally decided to go back home."

**~Fenhong Se~**

While we were walking down the path on the hill, we saw something odd. The letter "I" was carved into the dirt. "Hey, what's this? It wasn't here before."

Everyone else looked surprised too. But after a few seconds, mom and dad smiled at each other. "You know, you never did get your birthday gift," said dad.

"That's right, you didn't!" said mom.

"You guys got me a gift?" I asked excitedly.

That's when everyone else realized what was going on and smiled as well. "Why don't we keep following the path?" grandpa asked.

"Okay!" We kept walking. I was getting jittery as time went by. Eventually we passed by another carving in the dirt: II. Later on another: III. This kept on going the further we went down. IV, then V, then VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, and XII. Then we reached a fork in the road. The path to the left led back home. I had no clue where the right path went. The carving, XIII, was on the path to the right. I turned around to look at the others with hope in my eyes. Dad chuckled and motioned for me to follow the right path. "Eeeeeeh!" I was so excited that I ran on all fours down the path.

"Hey, wait up!" said dad as everyone followed me.

I kept running and running, trying to guess what my present was. Eventually the path ended, and I found myself in a large field of grass. The wind was blowing softly. I looked around, wondering where to go next. Giving up, I turned around again. "Where is it?" I asked the group.

"Turn back around," mom said with a soft smile.

I turned around again and gasped. A man was standing before me. There were no trees, bushes, or corners nearby so I don't know how he managed to suddenly appear. The man was Aeon. However, I didn't remember him obviously since he wiped my memory, so I just looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I believe it is customary to say hello before you ask a person their name." The white tiger had a sophisticated voice.

Mom and dad came up to him. "You must be Aeon." Mom extended her arm. "My name is-"

Aeon interrupted her and shook her paw. "Master Tigress, real name Hóngsè, forty years old and owner of the Predator's Lance." He then shook my dad's paw. "And you are Po, real name Juexin, forty four years old and owner of Forgiveness and Regret." I was shocked at what Aeon said. While my parents are famous, Aeon specifically said things that no member of the public could have possibly known. Mom and dad however, were impressed, but the looks on their faces suggested they knew he would say that. "Fenhong Se, I came here to speak with you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Long ago I told you I would visit you on your sixteenth birthday when you were wiser and more capable. Now that time has come. I wish to spar with you and see just how skilled you are."

"Really?" Mom and dad didn't object, so I figured I may as well. "Arlight, you're on!" I put my fists up, not really having developed a stance yet. Aeon just stood perfectly still as mom and dad backed away.

"Good. Now come."

I threw a straight punch at Aeon, which he dodged easily by leaning back, not even moving his legs an inch. I went for a spinning kick, but he just ducked under it. Aeon kicked me in the chest, knocking me down onto the floor. Not about to give up, I stood up and went for one last attack. I managed to punch him twice in the chest and give him a good kick to the head, staggering him and making him groan in pain. I went in for a grapple, but he took the chance to duck down and slide under me, making me fall over and land on my face. I got back up again, seeing Aeon clean his bloody mouth with a handkerchief. I was stunned at how calm he was as I caught my breath.

"Impressive. You have potential, but you're rather sloppy." He unhooked the giant thirteen-hour clock from his coat, gripping it in both hands. Again the clock hands extended into blades, except this time the minute hand was on the III and the hour hand was on the X. "Now let's see how skilled you are with a weapon."

"Fenhong Se!" Mom tossed the Predator's Lance. It stabbed into the ground at my feet.

I picked up the lance and held it steady. "Alright, here I come!"


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped up and lunged at Aeon. The white tiger raised his clock-sword and lowered his head. I ended up striking the face of the clock, giving the glass a crack. While I was still in the air, Aeon pushed upward, causing the clock to push back against the lance and send me back. I landed on my feet, sweeping the lance at my feet and then behind my back to keep my balance. "Not quite," said Aeon.

"Cocky one aren't you?" I held the lance in front of me, ready for Aeon's next attack.

He took his left paw off of the clock and faced his open palm at me. "Gale Force!" Two strange projectiles slew out of his paw. They were both shaped like small birds and looked as if they were made out of pure light. One energy bird came to me in a straight line while the other flew out in an arc. I jumped to the left, barely avoiding the bird coming straight at me, but I forgot about the other one. The second energy bird homed in on me and struck me in the face. I stumbled back and rubbed my cheek, but I was more surprised than hurt. I recovered and looked up to see Aeon standing right in front of me, about a head taller than I was. He was too close to me for me to position the lance and lunge at him, but I was able to react quickly and swing the lance sideways, slamming the bar into Aeon's hip before he could respond. He screamed in pain and took step back in surprise. I took advantage of this opening and kicked him twice in his chest. I then spun the lance around and winded him by jamming the back of the lance into his gut.

I waited for Aeon to catch his breath. "Come on, get back up," I said excitedly. I was having the time of my life with this fight. He just stayed there, knelt down on one knee. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, a little concerned. I reached out one arm to touch him. My paw ended up going straight through him! The image of Aeon faded, a mere illusion. "A trick!" I yelled.

I felt a tap at my shoulder and heard his voice. "I'm over here!" I spun around to see him standing with a smirk. He used his left paw to slam the face of his clock into my chest, stunning me. Before I could recover, Aeon elbowed me twice with his right arm. I grunted with each hit. I ended up on the verge of falling over, balancing myself on one knee. Right after he elbowed me the second time, Aeon ducked down and slid underneath me, ramming into my leg.

I felt myself being launched a few feet into the air. "Whoa!" I screamed. I fell flat on my back. I sprawled back onto my feet. I couldn't help but laugh at the fun I was having, even when having my ass handed to me. "Nice one!" I went in for a kick square to his chest.

Aeon pulled another trick. Right before my attack connected, he actually _slid_ across the ground without moving his legs! He "shifted" a few feet away from the attack, leaving behind blue images of himself. "An after-image!" he exclaimed. I was shocked, but attacked again, going for a punch to his stomach. He pulled his after-image move again, side-stepping my attack again as he sarcastically yelled, "Oh, well done!"

I felt my inner-dad coming out. "That is awesome!" I lunged again with the lance.

He lifted the clock-sword and blocked my attack. The very second my attack connected, the clock flashed and I felt my myself get spun around and tossed aside. "I beg your pardon!" I kept my footing, but I felt slightly dizzy. I turned back around to see him bow down in an elegant manner, bending his whole torso over and swinging his arm, rather than simply bowing his head. "Try one last time," he said with a smile.

I smiled at that comment. I threw the lance at him, making him dodge to his left. While he was still distracted, I kicked him square in the face and punched him in the gut. Aeon yelled in both pain and surprise. Another kick to his face knocked him down, but he unexpectedly grabbed my arm, pulling me down with him. "Hey!" I screamed.

He threw me as far as he could as we both fell. I landed quite some distance from him. We both scrambled to our feet and Aeon quickly pulled his smaller thirteen-hour stop watch out of his pocket. He raised the watch in the air and yelled," Heed me, Time!" I heard thunder strike, which was weird because the sky was clear. At my feet, the image of a clock face appeared with the minute and hour hands going in opposite directions. I didn't know what Aeon was doing, but he seemed to just be standing there. I charged at him, hoping to give the final blow. I came in close, ready to end it. After three seconds of just standing there, Aeon yelled, "Stop!" just as the minute and hour hands came together at the XIII on the clock face at my feet. I found myself stop in my tracks. The whole world seemed to vanish and was replaced with an astral void. The clock image at my feet shattered. Shards of broken glass seemed to come up from the ground. I looked up in curiosity at the shards. I then froze in place, so did the shards. I was unable to turn my head, open my mouth, move my eyes, or even blink. I was stuck looking up the shards, unable to focus on anything else if I tried. All the joy I felt vanished. I was now terrified, stuck in time and not able to do a thing, but fully conscious. Then I heard his voice. "This will just take a minute." I heard footsteps coming closer and the sound of glass shattering. "You wish for fame and glory, but eventually everyone is forgotten in the flow of Time." Eventually, the sound of his walking and taking come from behind me. "And... time marches on!" I suddenly felt the ability to move again, but the felt twelve consecutive strikes all over my body. I screamed in pain and collapsed to my knees, before feeling a thirteenth strike to my back as face-planted to the ground. Just before I passed out, I heard Aeon's voice again. "Right on time."

* * *

I woke back up, confused and dazed. "Huh?" Strangely, I felt just fine. I remembered my fight with Aeon, but I felt as if I just got out of a spa. I sat up and looked around. I was in my bed back at home. Normally I'm a slob and leave everything scattered all over the floor, but this day everything was neat and organized. I barely recognized the place. "How'd I get back in my room?" Something else didn't seem right though. I held my head, feeling as if something was different. Then it hit me. "He gave me my memory back! I froze time when I was five and he came to visit me!" I was excited to remember what was going on. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room, down the hall, and into the living room.

Mom and dad were sitting on their knees at the table, enjoying tea with Aeon who sat in the lotus position. "Ahh, good. You're awake," he said.

"How did you sleep, dear?" mom asked.

"Aeon told us you'd be okay," said dad.

I felt so jittery. "I remember! You're the guardian of Time! You came to me when Temutai attacked! Then you wiped my memory! You came today so you could test me! I'm a Time artist!" I was jumping up and down, unable to calm myself.

"Whoa steady!" said dad.

"Yes, I restored your memory after you fainted," said Aeon.

"You two had a pretty decent fight," said mom. "After Aeon bested you, we carried you home and the others called it a night. Aeon also rewinded your injuries."

"This is so cool!" I shouted. "I can't believe I'm a Time artist! But how did you guys know?" I asked.

"Well, you know how your mother and I saved the world almost seventeen years ago?" dad asked.

"Of course."

"We had some help," said mom. "One of our allies was a woman named Jasmine. The other... was you."

"What?" I asked in shock.

Mom and dad explained to me exactly what happened, right down to me telling you guys right now about how they told me exactly what happened.

**~Po~**

My brain hurts...

**~Tigress~**

Congratulations on having a brain.

**~Po~**

Thanks... Hey!

**~Fenhong Se~**

Anyway... After they finished explaining, I just stood there amazed. "Wow... that's incredible!"

"And now, your birthday gift," said mom.

Aeon stood up. "Fenhong Se, as the guardian of Time, I offer you the opportunity to learn your rare abilities as a Time artist. Do you except my offer?"

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times, yes!" I yelled.

"Wonderful. I will wait outside. Say your goodbyes and bring what ever you want. Remember that you can come back to visit any time you feel homesick." He turned to face my parents and bowed, this time a traditional bow. "Thank you both for your hospitality." He turned and walked right out the door.

I eagerly ran to my room and packed some clothes, dolls, and a journal. I went back to the living room and gave dad a big hug. "Bye, dad," I said with happy tears.

"Be careful, sweety," dad said. "Now go fulfill your destiny."

I gave mom a hug too. "I'll miss you, mom."

"Just remember you can come back any time you like," she said.

I made my way to the door. "I love you both."

"We love you too," they said together.

I stepped out the door and sighed as I closed it behind me. I heard dad speak on the other side. "Okay, Tigress, time to start making another one!"

"I'll get the salt!" I heard mom say.

I gagged and cringed as I quickly walked away from the door. "I did not need to hear that."

Aeon was sitting on the bench on our porch. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!" I said.

"Good." Aeon pulled out his smaller stop watch. With the push of a button, we were out of there.

* * *

**Stephanie: Hey, I just saw the season finale of The Legend of Korra. Did any other Avatar fans out there cry when Amon died?**


	6. Chapter 6

Aeon and I arrived at a giant castle. We stood on a large stone bridge stretching over the river. On the left ledge were statues of demons. Statues of angels adorned the right edge. There was a statue over every support leg of the bridge. Behind us was an infinite forest. If you travelled in a straight line through the forest, you'd eventually find yourself back where you started. It was lightly raining over our heads. The full moon could be seen behind the clouds, and it looked much larger than usual.

"Welcome to the Eternal Castle," said Aeon. "Please follow me."

The two of us walked accross the bridge in silence. I was so amazed looking around at every detail of the place. Once we reached the halfway point of the bridge, I asked, "What exactly is this place?"

"A realm that exists outside of time. This is my home and it's where I train my students. Because it's extremly rare for a Time artist to be born, and even more rare for one to actually discover their powers, I hardly ever actually meet one. Out of my two hundred students, you're the fiftieth natural Time artist. The other one hundred and fifty have been Kalifilaks."

"Wow. Do you get lonely?"

"Not really. I'm always in the company of at least one of my students. Since this place exists outside of time, I always meet past and future versions of myself, training past and future students. From my current perspective, you're my two hundredth student, but I occasionaly run into my first student on his first 'day' or my six thousandth student on her final 'day'."

"Wow. Doesn't it get confusing trying to figure out if you're talking to a past or future incarnation of someone?" I asked.

"I'm an immortal time traveler who travels to every single era collecting students and mending rifts in time. I've gotten used to it."

"Fair enough. Wait. Rifts in time?"

"Whenever one creates a time paradox, even a small one, a rift is created. Just your parents telling you about you travelling to the past was enough of a paradox to create a time rift. I had to mend it after I went outside waiting for you."

"That's some job!" I said.

We reached the end of the bridge and were standing in front of a giant gate to the castle. "After you."

I approached the gate and watched in awe as it opened for me. The large double doors made a groaning sound as they opened inward, allowing me to see the inside. This castle is not like any castle you guys have ever known. It didn't have wooden tiles and paper windows. It was made out of stone and iron, with massive windows made of glass. Marble pillars showed off just how large the corridor was. I walked inside with Aeon, amazed at the old weapons and suits of armor that furnished the place. I later found out that this castle was designed after castles from the medieval era, more than a thousand years after our time.

**~Po~**

Hey, Jasmine. Did you go to this place to after you became the Kalifilak?

**~Jasmine~**

I did, but not right away. Aeon came to me a few months after I got my powers.

**~Fenhong Se~**

It's funny that you mention that because I think I remember meeting Jasmine there once, but we just gave other a nod.

Moving on, I saw quite a few people as I walked down the hall, but they seemed to vanish the moment I took my eyes off them. Aeon guided me through the corridors and complex halls, eventually reaching the living quarters. We stopped in front of a door. "Here. This will be your room."

"If we're in a place outside of time, isn't this also countless other people's room?"

"Good question. The bedrooms occupy every point in time simultaneously. This way, only you can enter your room in the point in time given to you. Any one else will enter room in a different point in time. If you invite someone in, however, than they can enter at the same time as you."

"It's going to take me a while to undersand the whole space-time thing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Very much so, yes."

I opened the door and dropped my jaw in amazement. This room had the biggest bed I had ever seen! I jumped inside to admire it more. There was a dresser and a bookshelf. A small table sat in the corner for eating and reading. I looked out the window and gasped at the view. I could see the river and the forest, and directly below me was a garden. "This place is amazing!" I said.

"I'm pleased you like it. Would you like to begin training?" Aeon asked.

"Definitely!" I said. I dropped my bag and popped my back. "Let's do this!"

"Excellent." We travelled through the castle, walking down the stairs and outside. We found ourselves in a grave yard behind the castle. A rusty black gate looked like it was about to fall. "Welcome to the cemetery. This is where we'll conduct your first test."

"Quick question," I said nervously. "If this place exists outside of time, then just who is buried here?"

"The Damned, people who have been far too dangerous to leave in the physical world after death. These souls have been pulled out of the time line, their very existence having been erased. I only resort to this when the offender has created a severe time rift that came close to destroying all of reality."

"Wow... I can't imagine a punishment like that," I said.

"Let's begin with the basics. Time is the dynamic Art. It can stay as a constant, but it can also change on a whim. It is unpredictable and can go in a straight line, it can twist and turn, and it can fold into itself. As a Time artist, you are able to help nudge time in a direction you desire, but in the end time will march on without you." He took a step back. "Let's start with a simple exercise." Aeon pressed the button on his small stop watch. The rain above our heads stopped in mid air. "Try to make time move forward and make the rain fall once again. Place your arms in front of you." I obeyed his instruction and stretched my arms forward, palms up. "Now imagine a river. The river has stopped flowing because of a tree that fell over and blocked the water. Push forward and move the tree out of the way so the river may flow once again." I faced my palms forward and made a pushing motion. Nothing. "Try again. Keep pushing until that tree is gone!"

I took a deep breath and thrusted my arms again, still nothing. I did it a third time, and watched as the frozen rain began to quiver. I felt a tingling feeling inside of my eyes. I pushed again and the rain shook a little more, beginning to fall very slowly as the tingling in my eyes increased. "Haaaaah!" I screamed valiantly as I pushed one last time. The rain fell freely once again. I laughed in victory, not even bothered that I was getting soaked. "I did it! I did it!"

"Congratulations, Fenhong Se," said Aeon. "You're already one your way to becoming a true Time artist. Let's go inside and get you a hot meal. We can train in the more advanced techniques later."

"Is there such thing as later here?" I asked jokingly.

"I haven't hard that before," he said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Aeon taught me every thing there was to know about Time magic. He also trained me in his psyche-out fighting style. It was a style I was comfortable with. From my perspective, I trained for about six months. We traveled to different eras to test my powers and so I could get used to the different cultures. I was there when Alexander the Great laid siege on Tyre. I was there when Oogway was born. I was there when the world was formed. I've seen the future too, but I can't tell you what I saw.

My training was almost complete. Aeon had a surprise waiting for me. "Congratulations on coming so far in your training, Fenhong Se. You've been a terrific student and are almost a master Time artist. I have one last test for you, if you are ready."

"I'm ready, lay it on me!" I said with fire in my heart.

"In the past week you have trained harder than you ever have previously, and you've proven yourself greatly. I want you to assist your family in the Necromancer Incident."

"The Necromancer Incident? Are you sure?" I asked.

"You'll have to do it eventually. Why not have it be your test?"

"I guess that makes sense. Alright, I'll do it!"

"Excellent. First visit your parents in your actual time and let them know what you intend to do. Then gather information on the necromancers so you can warn your parents in that time."

"I will not fail, master." I teleported myself out of the Eternal Castle and in front of mom and dad's house. I excitedly opened the door. "Mom, dad, I'm back!"

They were sitting at the dinner table eating. "Baby!" said dad. "Taking another break?"

"We haven't seen you in a few weeks," said mom.

"I have great news!"

"Sit down and grab a bowl," said dad. "We'd love to hear it."

"Well, that's the thing. I actually can't stay right now. My training's almost done and I'm taking my final test."

"Well that's certainly good news," said mom. "What's the test?"

"Uhhh, I kinda have to go to the past and help you guys out in the Necromancer Incident."

Their jaws immediately dropped. "That... wow..." dad could barely say any thing in his shock.

Mom quickly got out of her chair. "So, it's... finally time?"

"I guess so. Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just... I need to warn you," said mom. "That incident created a giant rift in time."

"The whole universe was almost destroyed by it," said dad. "What we're trying to say is... be careful. Try to stop me from doing anything rash if you can."

"Okay. I promise I'll be careful." I gave them both a hug and we said our goodbyes.

**~End Narration~**

"From there, I traveled to the past, appearing in the swamp a few days before I met with you guys there. I sneaked around and found the necromancers' stronghold, getting any information I could before getting out of there. I retreated to the swamp and waited, eventually I heard you guys coming. I decided to goof around and be all mysterious-like, so I put my cloak over myself and went into hiding. I acted super dramatic and spooky when you guys first showed up, but I eventually chose to drop the act. And that's how I got here."

"Wow, you all have such lovely stories," said the old lady rabbit.

"That story was so cute," said Viper.

"Now the question is, where do we go from here?" said Shifu.

"We should rest for the night," said Tigress. "We'll come up with a plan tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Jasmine.

"Good night, guys," said Po.

"Night, dad," said Fenhong Se.

* * *

That night, Tigress woke up from her bed. She sat up and nudged her lover. "Po. Wake up," she whispered.

Po woke up startled. "I swear it was already like that!"

"Shhhh! Get up, Po. Everyone's asleep right now."

"Okay, so why aren't we?"

"Smart-ass. Let's go back to that bar."

"Oh, can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. Everyone thinks we have all the pieces of the puzzle, but there's still one left."

"Fine." Po sat up. "Let's just get this over with so we can make our choice."

* * *

**Valorie: Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but after I pressed the save button, it logged me out and every thing I typed for two hours was lost. Seriously, we were going to go into detail about Fenhong Se visiting Alexander the Great's of Tyre. Sorry. Anyway, one chapter to go...**


	8. Chapter 8

Po and Tigress casually walked through the village. Po was able to walk on his own, albiet with a limp. "I don't feel comfortable about this," said Po.

"I don't either, my love. But Jasmine's story has too many holes. And even Fenhong Se's story leaves unanswered questions."

"What are you saying?"

Tigress stopped to look Po straight in the eyes. Her face was full of concern. "I'm saying what if our daughter came to the past with an ulterior motive? What if Jasmine has been playing us all? I want to make sure we know the truth before-"

Po grabbed Tigress and cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away and said, "I understand, dear. And I'm with you always."

Tigress smile and rubbed his cheek. "I love you so much." The reached the inn after a few more minutes of walking. Tigress and Po saw Julie sitting on the bench outside. When the raccoon saw them, she stood up from her bench and walked towards the lake. "She must want us to follow her like last time," said Tigress.

They followed Julie as she walked across the bridge, stopping once she reached the other side and began so stare at the lake. "Thank you for coming," she said, not even bothering to look at them.

"We came to hear what you have to say," said Po.

"Just how can we be so sure you and Jasmine are from the future?"

Julie turned around to look at them. "Because I'm not just 'ere to tell you. I came to show you." She undid the sash of her robe and let it drop to the ground. Julie was dressed in black pants with three red stripes on either leg. A black tank top was tucked into her pants. Strange chunks of metal were strapped to her bulky vest. Her shark tail rested calmly on the floor. Something that surprised the couple was that Julie had two large red wings that looked as if they had burning embers inside the feathers.

"I... I didn't know you were part phoenix," said Tigress.

"Like I said. The Julie you saw vas Fenhong Se using a shift stone. Since she doesn't 'ave wings, she couldn't fully mimic me."

"Wow, I'm beginning to believe you already," Po said. "What are those weird bulky chunks of metal? They sort of remind me of that weapon Shen used."

Julie unlatched a small chunk from metal from her vest. "These are called fire arms. This one is a 'andgun." She held up the gun and aimed it at a tree close by. "Just pull the trigger and..." A loud boom hurt Po's ears and made him flinch. They looked at the tree and saw a small hole was made inside of it.

"Whoa..." said Po.

"Such power," said Tigress.

"This is the year 240, correct?" Julie asked.

"That's right," said Tigress.

"That particular pistol is the Colt Single Action Army, which was invented in 1872, a little more than fifteen hundred years from now." Julie grabbed another fire arm from her vest. "This is a rifle, more specifically the FN P90, invented in 1990." She aimed at the tree again. She pulled the trigger and held I, causing a spray of loud cracks to sound as holes quickly formed in the tree, tearing it apart. The recoil made Julie shake a little, but she kept her grip firm. She eventually took her finger of the trigger.

The tree was heavily shredded, looking ready to fall apart. "Oh, man," said Po.

Julie took off the last fire arm from her vest. It looked similar to a hand gun, but it looked shinier and even smoother. "This is a blaster. Blasters are equipped with a micro-chip that only responds to the person assigned to it with the tagging chip inside their body. This particular blaster is the Phoenix Fire, often referred to simply as the PF. I myself invented it in the year 2203." She took aim at the tree one last time. She pulled the trigger and the blaster recoiled, but a small springing sound was all they heard. After about two seconds, the tree exploded, sending burning branches in every direction.

"Yikes!' Po ducked in surprise.

Tigress put a paw in front of her face to shield herself from the bright explosion. "Incredible!" She said in genuine amazement.

"Now you believe that Jasmine and I are from the future?" Julie asked. She still showed no emotion the whole conversation.

"You bet!" Said Po.

"You have definite proof," said Tigress. "So if you and Jasmine are already enemies, why did she act surprised?"

"Because Jasmine wants to gain sympathy," said a male voice. Po and Tigress turned around and gasped in shock. They were looking at a white tiger dressed in a nice suit. He had one small thirteen-hour stop watch and one giant one. "I believe you know me?"

"You're Aeon!" Said Po. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop Jasmine and Fenhong Se before their meddling destroys all of reality," Aeon spoke calmly, but his face was obviously angry. "I did assign Fenhong Se to aide you, but that was the only truth. Fenhong Se is one of the worst students I have ever had. She wants to be a hero, but she's only doing it for the glory, not because she wants to help people. She was fully able to stop Po from saving Jasmine, but she let him. Your daughter and Jasmine have plot in mind, but even I am unsure what they are after."

"I knew something was up," Tigress said. "I just hoped I was wrong."

"What happens now?" Po asked.

"Now, I show you the truth. From there, you make your choice," said Julie. "Aeon, take us to the year 2200."

"That's almost two thousand years into the future. It'll take my clock a while to warm up for that," said Aeon. He stabbed his clock sword into the ground. The hour hand began spinning forward rapidly.

While waiting, Po asked Julie one more question. "If you're showing us the truth, then wouldn't it be the obvious choice to side with you?"

"You vould think that, but no. Jasmine and Fenhong Se told you stories that portray them in a positive light. I am going to show you their sins, but I am going to show you my sins as vell. The difference is that intend to atone for what I 'ave done."

"It's ready. Everyone come close," said Aeon.

As they gathered around, Tigress spoke. "If you and Jasmine were already enemies before this incident, why did she show so much hatred towards you? That anger at your supposed betrayal seemed very real."

"Because I really did betray Jasmine, but that vas years ago from our perspective."

"If it was years ago, why is she still so angry about you betraying her?"

"Because it's one thing to get over the betrayal of a friend. It's another thing to get over the betrayal of a lover."

With that, they vanished in a flash from Aeon's clock.


End file.
